The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back!
This is a Show aired on WarioSpace. it was made in 1975. but didn't air until 2001 (that weird cuz........) It is the sequel to the The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Episodes Season 1 (2001) Debut Season #The CILVIL War Starts!?!? #Waluigi's Dance Move #Dry Bones KILLS Some Tiny Moron That No Body Cares About!?!? #That Tiny Moron That No Body Cares About Returns! #Wabowarigi ATTACKS! #Bowarigi-VS-Wabowarigi #The cilvil war ends. #The cilvil war restarts. Season 2 (2002) Second Season #Dance with Banjo! #Wabanjo's Attack! #Luigi P00'S LIVE ON THE SMK CHANNEL! #Wanim-nom, Right Back Atya! #Princess Rosalina and Warosalina. #Wario and Lario! #N00BZ R(n0t) Us! #Worst Do Nothing Day. #Souper Malleo's Return! #Weegee Doo, Where Teh Heck Are You?! #UnTotal Drama World Tour. #WaWabowarigi???? #SEE MY VEST AGAIN! #Wario RULES! #Q is dukie #chocolates are good #Oi look! Season 3 (2003) Civil War #The Cilvil War End 0nce M0re! N00BZ! #Lick My....... #D0N'T Lick My.......... #Squadala Men! #The Cilvil War Restarts Again! #Lamek's Motha! #Baby Wari0 Graduates From Super Wario PreSchool! #The Cilvil War's Done For Good! #We Mean it! Cilvil War Is Done! Season 4 (2004) the Internet Explorer Battle Starts #ChimChar's House of WAR! #The War Restarts Again (Again!) #Bugaboom's Mansion of Pizza! #The War is FINALLY AND I MEAN FINALLY FINISHED! (Finally!) #DANGIT! THE WAR RESTARTED! #Baby Wario eats CRAP AND KEYS! #Hannah Montana and her Pee Problem. #The Duke Of Love.(HE'S S0 SCAREY!) #The Annoying Orange-VS-Wario! #Short: Waluigi's Pet CHEESE! #Wario Goes to JAIL Season 5 (2005) During The Internet Explorer Wars. #Malleo and cheese #DANGIT! I PEED! #THE WAR ENDS, HOOOOOOORAY! #THE WAR RESTARTS!? YOURE KIDDING MUAH! #Legend 0f Zelda: Vommit, Also Known As the age of the Wario Brothers, FOR THEY FIGHT ZELDA! #Playing With Plastic Thingies! #Pacman and Walleo Blue Seas0n 6(2006), The Interwebz Warz. #Bowser Plays Guitar Hero Until His Eyes Asplode. #Koopa Mafia, THE CHIP EATERS! #Pooper Mario Bros, A SHAME! #BOWSA, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Bloodba's Rise. Season 7(2007) Dry Bones' Files #SALT!!!!!!!!!!!! #Sega's Rash! #Goomba's Fatness. #Boo Is Dancing! #Homer Re-Joins The X-Men! #WaPac-chu's Return! #Bario Assaults The Koopa Mafia! #Prof. E. Gadd's P00t's! #Jake The D0g Attacks! #The Land 0f Oo Asplodes! #Total Drama Pukes On Youre Face! #Total Drama X-Men! #'SHORT:'Hairy Butts! #WaWalleo! #WaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWalleo! Season 8 (almost present season, in 2008, YA KNOW, MAN!) the Middle of the battle #DO THE WARIO, F0REVER, YAY! #WALLEO EATS pizza! #n0 m0re war! yay! #War_Restarts_!_ #P00 0NCE M0RE! #WALUIGI! BOOYAH! #Wario Comes Home From Jail #Boomerangs Smell Funny! #SNIFF MY CHIPS! #Cheezits are not healthy. HOORAY! #POO ON ME! Season 9 (2009) Internet Battle IS STILL GOING!!!!!! 1. Why Does Waluigi Smell? 2. Wario does some JAIL time!!! 3. Locked in the bathroom for 34 years!!!!! 4. BABY WARIO GRADUATES FROM SCHOOL 5. BOWSER eats Dadongos 6. NO more civil war! (i mean it really no more!) SHORT Wario goes to Nintendo 7. Do'h the civil war restarted again!!! 8. John Cena Comes Over To Play! 9. Wario comes back from Nintendo Season 10 (2010) Internet Battle is Over!!!!! 1. INTERNET BATTLE IS OVER!!!! 2. Cheezits are good for you now! 3. Now Cheezits are NOT GOOD FOR YOU NOW 4. Wario Comes Home From JAIL FOR THE 2ND TIME!!!!! 5. Wario's ADVENTURE 6. Worst Do Nothing Day. 2!!! Short: Hi 7. Number 8 9. Goggles 10. Mario's here? 11. No!!!! 12. My Kite!!! 13. Fat Waluigi 14. Raftings 15. That Stupid Idiotic Man Season 11 (2011) Not Realeased! SPOILER ALERT!!!!! 1. Farting is illegal!!!!! in the USA and Wario WORLD!!! 2. Waluigi Meets the Beach Boys (SPECIAL) 3. Toadsworth DOES NOT come back from the dead. 4. The Most Awesome Crossover Episode... Ever. 5. This Episode is Totally Not A Ripoff of The Matrix 6. Wario Goes on a Time-Traveling Mission to Save Abraham Lincoln From the Clutches of Evil Guy's Massage Therapist Who Just Finished His Sudoku Puzzle 7. WOW! HOMER RE-JOINED THE X-MEN AGAIN! (SPECIAL) Category:Shows Category:Stuff